Siempre Juntos
by Yuki Kawa
Summary: [EdXAl]Yaoi. Ed y Al siguen viviendo en aquel mundo, ha pasado algun tiempo, y un hermano Elric no sabe lo que siente con respecto a su otro hermano, ¿es un sentimiento más allá de la hermandad?..Lean y lo sabrán...


**Aclaración:** Ningún de los personajes de Hagane No Renkinjutsushi (FMA) me pertenece, sino que le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiroaki, en fin dada ésta aclaración podemos empezar el fic ;-).

(EdxAl/Yaoi/Lemon)(Están advertidos xD)

(Este fic, está situado después de la película de FMA, así que si no la haz visto, mejor no leas porque hay algunos Spoliers, Están Advertidos también xD)

"**Siempre Juntos"**

**Capitulo 1**

"Aquel Mundo"

- **¡Ni-san!**- un chico de cabellos rubios claros, ojos dorados oscuros, alto, de contextura algo delgada, su nombre, Alphonse Elric; estaba tratando de despertar a su hermano, le traía el desayuno, cómo todos los días, desde que vivían juntos en aquel mundo.

- **Mamá déjame dormir un rato, onegai**- decía mientras se revolvía dentro de las sabanas de la apacible cama en que dormía.

- **Ni-san, jeje ¿aún recuerdas cuando mamá nos despertaba?**- Alphonse comenzó a rememorar aquellos tiempos, aún recordaba su mundo, su casa, su madre, tan pura y buena, sus amigos, los cuales dejó hace tiempo, desde que decidió venir a aquel mundo a vivir con su hermano.

De pronto volvió a la realidad cuando su hermano en un intento por darse vuelta en la cama, calló de ella, impactando su cuerpo contra el frío suelo.

- **¡Itai, quién diablos me ha golpeado, me las pagarán, ¡todos aquellos que me llaman enano, ¡vamos ataquemos!**- Edward Elric, a pesar de aquél impacto seguía durmiendo.

- **Ay Ni-San, ¿que haré contigo?**- a Al le apareció una pequeña gotita en la nuca por el comportamiento de su hermano, - **Ni-San, cómo es posible que después de tal caída sigas durmiendo -**, Al dejó la bandeja del desayuno en una mesa cercana a la cama de Edward, luego se acercó a su hermano para levantarlo y dejarlo en la cama, para que así siguiera durmiendo.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo divisar que Ed no llevaba pijama, y tampoco ropa interior, ya que las sabanas delineaban perfectamente su bello físico, ante tal escena, Al se sonrojó, acto seguido se asustó por aquél comportamiento, cómo es posible que se sonrojara por ver a su hermano así, si cuando eran pequeños se bañaban juntos, al recordarlo comenzó lentamente a subir el color rojo intenso por su cara, zarandeó su cabeza para así no pensar en ello, ya que le preocupaba mucho esa actitud, y no la comprendía. Mientras Al estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Ed comenzó a despertar:

- **¿mmm…? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo, si yo ayer me acosté en la cama, en fín…**- Ed comenzó a levantarse, lo que no sabía era que detrás de el estaba su pequeño hermano, el cual estaba prácticamente "petrificado" ante lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, mientras Ed se levantaba (que por cierto estaba desnudo y no se tapaba con las sabanas sus partes intimas) Al carraspeó un poco y se tapó la cara con sus manos:

- **¿Al?...de…demo… ¡¿que haces aquí!- **preguntaba un rojo y avergonzado Ed a su hermanito.

- **Go…gomen nasai Ni-San, vine a dejar tu desayuno, pero aún estabas durmiendo, de pronto te moviste de la cama, y caíste, balbuceaste una cantidad de cosas y seguiste durmiendo**- respondía Al, al cuál realmente mucho de lo que decía no se podía entender, ya que tenía sus manos tapando su cara para así no ver a Ed.

- **eee… ¿Al, qué rayos dije mientras dormía?**-

- **¿…, bueno cuando te caíste dijiste** _"quién diablos me ha golpeado, me las pagarán, ¡todos aquellos que me llaman enano, ¡vamos ataquemos!",_ eso dijiste-.

**- Uff... que bueno; eee… entonces eso dije, jajaja, que cabeza la mía, ¡pero que baka, jajajaja….-**

Esta actitud le resultó muy extraña a Al, la frase "**_Uff…. Que bueno_**", se refería a que a lo mejor pudo haber dicho algo que no debía, esto a Al le preocupaba, desde lo último que vivieron los dos, se juraron vivir juntos sin secretos ni nada que se le pareciera, ¿y ahora pasa esto, realmente no entendía a que se refería Ed, pero luego le preguntaría, ahora lo más importante era que Ed arreglara el problema ya que Al estaba tentándose a quitar sus manos y ver a su hermano desnu…, volvió a zarandear su cabeza, no debía pensar en ello, ¡Kami-sama son hermanos:

**- ¿Ni-San?-**

**- ¿M?-**

**- Ni-San podrías ponerte algo de ropa, mira que no pretendo estar así, tapando mi rostro, todo el día….-**

**- Entonces no lo hagas….-**

**- ¿Nani?...- **Al se puso rojo como un tomate.

**- Jajaja caíste, está bien, ahora me coloco ropa interior, espérame afuera mientras, ¿ne?-**

**- Hai, Ni-San-.**

Al salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí; sacó sus manos de su rostro, se sentía totalmente cansado, como si hubiera corrido mil millas, y estaba completamente rojo, el corazón pegaba fuerte contra su pecho, todas estas reacciones hacían hacerse preguntar a si mismo que le ocurría, era claro que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero nunca quiso tomarlo en cuenta, pero esto ya era un hecho, algo le sucedía con su Ni-San, ¿pero que?...

**CONTINUARÁ…………………**

¡¡¡¡¡¡Konnichiwa! Bien, Es segunda vez que hago un fic de FMA y obviamente Yaoi xD, mi especialidad xD, en fín sé que salió corto el primer capitulo, pero calma, los que le siguen se vienen con todo ;-) lo único que hay que pedir es paciencia. Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga Iori Kawa, que me lo pidió jaja xD, para ti este fic con toda mi dedicación, sé que te gustará, te conozco, ya que sé que te gusta esta parejita.

Tengo otro fic el cual se llama **"I Want To Be With You", **la parejilla es eso si es RoyXEd ;) el cual está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que tb amen esa pareja, ya que hay muy pocos fan fic, de ellos dos. Y quieren pasen a leerlo ;-) y dejen Reviews

Pronta a hacer un fic EnvyXEd o/o

En fín, nos leemos en el capitulo que viene, Yuki Kawa.

Próximo Capitulo: **_Descubriendo lo que siento…_**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


End file.
